


Somebody to Be With

by galacticstars



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's honestly it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstars/pseuds/galacticstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves wearing dresses and all Phil wants to do is support his pretty boy with everything he wants to do in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Be With

**Author's Note:**

> also at caffeinedan.tumblr.com
> 
> for my friend who said that he’s upset at the world for not letting him and other guys wear dresses if they wanted to

 

Dan spun around thrice, landing on his bed. “I regret that, that was not a good idea,” he groaned, holding his head in his hand. He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

 

“You look beautiful,” Phil commented, smiling endearingly at Dan. “I like this one.”

 

Dan moved his hands off of his eyes and lifted his head up. “You said that about the last two,” he pointed out, frowning. 

 

“It’s because I love your taste in dresses,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“I want real feedback, Phil!” Dan whined, sitting up and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I could just call Louise, she’ll give me actual criticism.”

 

Phil rolled his eyes. “I know you, Dan,” he said, “and you definitely  _ don’t _ like criticism.”

 

Dan pouted, but didn’t respond. Phil was right, but he hated to admit it. 

 

“Well, then can you be honest with me?” Dan asked, scooting closer to Phil, holding Phil’s hand in his own. “Which dress do you like best?”

 

Phil looked at the dresses hung up on the knob of Dan’s wardrobe. The dresses were all different, but hell if Phil knew which one was the best. To him, they were all nice. He admittedly didn't have one stylish bone in his body if any of their fans would say anything about it. He knew his face was contorted with decision.

 

“Is it really that hard?” Dan questioned, his shoulders slumping.

 

Phil frowned. “I’m sorry, I honestly don’t know which one,” he said truthfully. “You look beautiful in all of them.”

 

Dan looked down at their tangled hands and smiled. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

 

Phil immediately smiled once more. “I’m actually going to try to help you choose, okay?”

 

“You better,” Dan said, hopping back up onto his feet and heading toward the dresses.

 

Phil watched as the blue dress Dan currently had on flowed behind him. It was a nice navy color and flared at its ends. The dress was strappy and was cinched at the waist by a black ribbon. He liked that one, honestly. He tried to keep it in mind as Dan slipped out of it to try on another dress.

 

“I already tried this one on, but you gave the same boring answer, so do this one again,” Dan said as he buttoned the dress. He stepped in front of Phil and smiled, spinning around once before raising his eyebrows. “Well?”

 

Phil couldn’t help the smile that burst out of him. Yellow was definitely one of Phil’s favorite colors on Dan. The soft, pastel yellow of the dress was beautiful against Dan’s skin. The dress was down to his knees and had lace at the ends. 

 

“Yellow is nice and the lace is cute,” Phil commented, “but I don’t like the awkward collar-button action happening.” He pointed near the neck of the dress.

 

Dan laughed. “It’s a shirt dress,  _ Phil _ ,” he informed, rolling his eyes, “but alright. I did ask for your feedback.”

 

Phil chuckled and laid back against Dan’s headboard. His hands were behind his head and he crossed his legs. Dan changed into a different dress, one he didn’t show previously. It was a black dress that reminded him of a tunic, in a way. He was struggling with the zipper that was placed at the back of the dress.

 

Phil stood up and clasped over Dan’s hands. “I got you,” he said. 

 

Dan removed his hands from the back zipper. Phil finished zipping the dress up for Dan and then placed his hands on Dan’s hips. Phil turned Dan around, a smile playing at his lips. Dan shook his head with a light blush reaching his cheeks. Phil moved his head in, pecking at Dan’s lips.

 

“Black will always be your color,” Phil murmured against Dan’s lips.

 

“Black can be everybody’s color,” he mumbled, his hands reaching around Phil’s neck.

 

Phil chuckled. “You take my breath away whenever you wear black,” he whispered, his head against Dan’s. 

 

Dan shook his head again, the light pink flush now a crimson red. “Thank you,” he said, a soft smile noticeable despite his head being tilted down. 

 

“Do you have more dresses?” Phil asked, peering behind Dan. 

 

“Just one more that you haven’t seen, yet,” Dan answered, smiling, “and if you let me go, you might also see it.”

 

“You’re very funny,” Phil said, letting out a sarcastic laugh. He stepped away from Dan, nonetheless, to let him change into the last dress.

 

“Wait, unzip me,” Dan demanded, pouting.

 

Phil laughed, placing his hands over Dan’s shoulders and rubbing them. “Yeah, now you’re not so quippy, are you?” Dan laughed with Phil, pushing Phil back playfully. Phil shook his head, his eyes narrowing with mischief. “Do you want to show me your last dress or not?”

 

Dan frowned, trying to keep back his smile. “Yeah, I want to show you my last dress,” he said, the same glint of mischief in his eyes, “but you have to catch me first.” With that, Dan jolted out of his room and into the hallway.

 

Phil was stood frozen, his eyes wide. It took him a few seconds to process what happened before he was chasing after Dan. 

 

Their flat wasn’t the best place to play a game of tag, but there they were. The hallways were too narrow and if they went up or down the stairs too quickly, they could get hurt. Dan was thumping all over the place, skidding and sliding into and out of rooms. Phil was tired already, trying to follow Dan who got a good head start at the game. When he slowed down, he realized he didn’t hear Dan’s footsteps anymore.

 

“Oh, come on! You’re hiding?” Phil exasperated. The game of tag-turned-hide-and-seek was not what Phil wanted to do at nearly midnight. 

 

Phil walked into the kitchen, peeked his head into the lounge, and went to their office. Dan wasn’t found in any of those rooms. He checked the bathroom as he walked past, but there was also no sign of Dan. The last place he thought of was his own room, so Phil walked to his bedroom. Dan was sitting on Phil’s bed, legs crossed and smiling brightly at Phil.

 

“What?” Phil asked, brow furrowed. 

 

“This is fun,” Dan said, “we should do this more often.” He stood up and walked towards Phil. 

 

“Running?” Phil questioned with distaste.

 

Dan laughed, shaking his head. He grabbed ahold of Phil’s hands and swung them side-to-side. “Trying on dresses and being with each other and just  _ this _ , you know?” He sounded tired by the end of the sentence, but he was still smiling widely.

 

Phil nodded his head, agreeing with Dan. He rubbed his thumbs over Dan’s hands, still swinging them. “I’d like that, too.”

 

“Then, it’s settled,” Dan said, firmly nodding his head. “We will do this as often as we can, always at midnight, and there has to be a game where we get in some exercise because everyone knows we don’t actually exercise.”

 

Phil’s shoulders dropped when Dan mentioned exercise, but he didn’t oppose to the offer Dan gave. He only nodded his head in agreement. It was a small favor Dan asked of Phil and it wasn’t anything too difficult for Phil to handle. He loved spending time with Dan and if that involved mindlessly running through their tiny, inconvenient home, he would do it for Dan any day.

 

“Now, I’ll change into that dress,” Dan said, smiling. He let go of one hand, but lead Phil back to his room.

 

“I don’t think anything will beat the one you have on, right now,” Phil admitted, “I mean, that navy blue one was nice, too, though.” Dan only chuckled in response. 

 

Once they were back in the room, Dan practically skipped to the wardrobe. The dress he was looking for was hung up in the wardrobe and not on the knob of it. Phil was curiously peering from Dan’s bed to see if he could get a glance of what Dan was looking for.

 

Dan looked over his shoulder and glared at Phil. “Turn around and close your eyes,” he demanded.

 

Phil pouted, but obeyed. He hopped around, facing the opposite direction. All he could hear was rustling and quiet curses as Dan was getting on the dress. 

 

“Do you need help zipping up–”

 

“No!” Dan interrupted.  The response was hasty. “I want this to be a surprise when you see it.”

 

Phil held his hands up in surrender. “Alright.”

 

He waited patiently for Dan to finish putting on the dress. There seemed to be hardships and difficulties with the process, but in the end he heard Dan let out a relieved sigh. 

 

“Okay,” Dan said, his voice soft and quiet. 

 

Phil turned around and his immediate response were wide eyes and a dropped jaw. “Oh my god, Dan,” he murmured in awe, “is that a ballgown?”

 

Dan nodded, his hands patting down the material. The dress was golden and held up at the neck by two thin straps. The ends of the dress covered Dan’s feet and dragged slightly. The material seemed to be silk and there were trimmings of ruffles and pearls. 

 

“It’s gorgeous,” Phil mumbled. “That’s the one, that’s definitely the one.”

 

“Yeah?” Dan asked, smiling as he watched Phil walk over to him.

 

Phil watched his feet, careful of stepping on whatever material may be on the floor. He placed his hand on Dan’s waist and one on his cheek. “You look stunning,” he said, breathless.

 

Dan blushed, looking down to the floor. “You’re amazing,” he responded, “you really are.”

 

Phil smiled and rubbed his thumb against Dan’s cheek. “Well, another thing we can do at midnight is find me a matching a tux to go with your gorgeous dress.” 

 

“Where would we even go dressed up like this?” Dan asked, laughing. 

 

“We can't go for just a night out?” Phil raised an eyebrow.

 

“Isn't it a little too dressy for a restaurant?” Dan pointed out, lifting up the dress slightly and swinging it. 

 

“We’ll go to the fanciest restaurant out here,” Phil promised, holding both of Dan’s hand, repeating the swinging motion they were doing earlier, “and everybody can see how beautiful you are.”

 

“And how subpar the guy next to me will look like in his suit and tie,” Dan finished, smirking. 

 

“Hey!” Phil exclaimed. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be sad but then, in the middle of writing, i was like ash that is not the point of this and erased a few hundred words because seriously what was i thinking


End file.
